


The Answer is Love

by lesbianfanfiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfanfiction/pseuds/lesbianfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after Ruby and Sapphire land of Earth, they decide it's time to take their relationship to the next level. They already love each other; making love is the next step, right? Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was an rp with xmissbutterflyx; they get half the credit!

Sapphire sat across from Ruby in their cave, watching her carefully from under thick bangs. The poor red gem looked entirely too nervous....and quite cute, too.

"A-are you sure you're ready? I mean, I'm ready, I'm just checking up on you, because I love you, and-" Ruby rambled on and on as she looked down at her feet.  She looked back up, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Ruby." Sapphire's quiet voice cut through the silence after Ruby's little rant. "You won't hurt me." The small blue gem got up and settled herself down next to Ruby. "I love you, too."

Ruby took a deep breath and kissed her gently, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I hope not," she muttered out between kisses. "I want to make this the greatest night of your life, not the most painful."

"I'll tell you if something is too much, okay?" Sapphire replied gently, kissing back with fervor. She threaded her fingers into Ruby's wiry curls, sighing against her warm mouth.

"Perfect." Ruby pressed her tongue into Sapphire's mouth as she gently laid her down onto the floor of the cave, still clinging to her and kissing her as many times as she could.

Sapphire hummed into the kiss, loving the way Ruby looked hovering over her. She was so warm, covering the blue gem with her body. Sapphire let their tongues meet for a moment before drawing Ruby's lower lip between her teeth, biting gently and swiping her tongue over it.

Ruby shuddered from the pleasure, then returned the favor by leaning down and lifting Sapphire's chin, gently nipping at her exposed neck. Her heart began to beat faster and she was so close to nearly tearing the blue gem's dress off and giving her every ounce of love she had.

Sapphire let out a small moan when Ruby began nipping at her neck, pulling the red gem closer by the waist. She wanted Ruby's shirt off, and she wanted it off now—grabbing the hem, she quickly pulled the damn thing off. She moaned again as her hands roamed Ruby's broad back.

Ruby was shy, but right now she was too caught up in that sweet sound to care. She’d made Sapphire moan before, but each time was just as breathtaking as the first. Ruby bit her neck again, making sure to leave little marks everywhere she went. She wanted the universe to know this beautiful, amazing gem was all hers.

Sapphire's moans grew louder the longer Ruby spent on her sensitive neck, scratching across her back. The blue gem managed to shift to get Ruby to straddle one leg, grinding on her strong thigh through her dress.

Ruby desperately lifted the dress out of the way as fast as she could. She wanted Sapphire as close as possible.

"Sa-Sapphy," she moaned out as she tugged at the top of her dress. "I want to see you." She wanted to pull the entire thing off and marvel at Sapphire's beauty, but dresses were hard.

Sapphire phased her dress off with a sparkle of light, leaving herself just in white stockings. Her cheeks flushed navy as she laid there, exposed, under Ruby's gaze. She reached for her.

"I want to see you, too," she groaned, trying to tug the red gem's shorts off. Ruby phased hers off as well and stared down at the goddess below her.

"You're beautiful," she whispered as she ran her hands through Sapphire's silky hair. She took in everything from her beautiful face to her thighs- those stockings were doing things to her that she didn't even think was possible. Finally, she placed her hands under her knees and nervously opened Sapphire's legs, exposing the very last part of her she had yet to see.

Sapphire's breath caught in her chest as Ruby peered between her legs—the air cool against the wetness already pooling there. She whined, her cheeks blushing even darker—if that was even possible—as Ruby looked at her.

"Pl-please..." Was all the blue gem said.

"Please what?" Ruby teased, more confident now. She held her legs there, running her thumbs along Sapphire's stockings to comfort her. She was shaking and she could feel how nervous her lover was, but she knew she wanted this more than anything.

"Touch me...p-please...." Sapphire sighed, shivering. She was so ready, dripping wet, but stars was she nervous. She wanted the red gem to touch her, but she was also terrified...

"Can...can you start a-at my chest? Please?" Sapphire asked with a whimper, biting her bottom lip.

Ruby silenced her whimpers with a gentle kiss, resting her hands on her shoulders.

"Anything you want, love." She reached down and cupped her breast gently, keeping her eyes locked on Sapphire's.

The tiny blue gem sighed, ending with a small moan, as Ruby touched her chest. She wrapped her arms around the other gem's neck and nodded.

"Mm, yes," she murmured, kissing Ruby.

Ruby squeezed lightly, returning the kiss as she brushed her thumb over the other nipple. She barely knew what she was doing, but it was working, so she continued.

Sapphire shuddered lightly as Ruby's thumb skated over her nipple, a whine escaping her at the attention. Stars, they had barely even started and Sapphire already felt better than any previous partner she had.

Ruby leaned down to take Sapphire's nipple between her lips, her leg shifting to grind against her thigh. Her face flushed bright red and she became wetter with every one of her lover's moans. She saved herself for this—just to have someone to give everything to. Tears nearly pricked at her eyes when she realized this was actually happening. Ruby looked back up into Sapphire's eye and grinned.

"Stars, I love you. More than anything, Sapphire."

"I-I love you, too," Sapphire stuttered as she rubbed herself on Ruby's thigh, smearing it with her juices. "So m-much."

Sapphire brushed her bangs out of the way to look down at Ruby, marveling at how amazing she looked, glancing up at her from between her breasts.

Ruby moved Sapphire's legs apart with her own and cupped her face, then gently grinded against her, rubbing their sex's on each other's thighs. A loud moan escaped her lips.

Sapphire groaned, rolling her hips in time with Ruby. She gripped the red gem closer to her, using her grasp on her muscular hips as leverage to grind more effectively. She brought her lips to Ruby's chest—the closest thing she could reach—and peppered it with kisses, working her way over to one nipple and licking over it with a cool, flat tongue.

Ruby cried out in pleasure and arched her back, grinding into her harder. Her hands found their way to Sapphire's thighs as she lifted them for a better angle for their grinding.

"D-don't stop," she stuttered.

Sapphire indulged her partner, grinding more fiercely, nipping her nipple gently before soothing it with soft swipes of her tongue. She was aching to taste Ruby, but she could wait—especially if it meant drawing more of those wonderful sounds from the red gem's lips.

Ruby whimpered from the pleasure and buried her face into Sapphire's neck. She kissed the sensitive skin just below her neck and slowed the grinding to a halt. There were more things she wanted to do to Sapphire now.

"R-Ruby?" Sapphire panted, pulling the red gem up from her neck to look at her. She kissed her fiercely, trying to put all of her need and love into that one act.

"Mmm," Ruby hummed into the kiss, kissing back with equal passion. Her hand found its way between her legs and she brushed her finger against Sapphire's womanhood, careful not to hurt her.

"Ah—hahh—" Sapphire gasped at the first feather-light touches, already so sensitive that any stimulate felt like heaven. She bucked her hips up to Ruby's hand, trying to get more of that delicious friction.

"Ruby—h-harder, p-please," the blue gem begged; her sex was aching with need and she wanted nothing more than to be with Ruby.

Ruby grinned, "Anything for you." She kissed Sapphire again and began to trace the edges slowly, massaging her clitoris each time she passed it. Each moan and whimper was music to Ruby's ears.

Sapphire let out a loud whine as Ruby rubbed her clit, grinding against her hand. Her nails scratched lightly at Ruby's shoulder blades, pulling her closer and closer. Each touch felt like fire, Ruby's warm hand drawing sparks of pleasure from her core.

Ruby smirked, teasing it again as Sapphire whimpered. Her thumb worked her harder and faster as her other hand moved up to fondle her breast.

The blue gem whimpered, her entire body shuddering tightly. She tangled her slim fingers in Ruby's curls to bring their faces together.

"I—I want your fingers inside, Ruby, p-please," Sapphire moaned, kissing the other gem.

Ruby did as she was told and slid one finger inside Sapphire, not knowing if she could take another. She moved in and out slowly, making sure to curl her finger against her g-spot. Each moan caused the red gem to almost go up in flames- hell, Sapphire's voice was so beautiful, and she couldn't wait to have her practically howling in pleasure.

"Y-yes," Sapphire gasped, closing her eye and throwing her head back. "Like that..." Her spine arched off the ground as she sought all the pleasure she could from that one finger. Her moans grew louder as the moments began to tick by, and she knew her juices probably covered the floor. "A-another, Ruby...please...."

Another finger slid inside her, and they slowly worked all the spots that Ruby found. Her other hand found its way to her hair, and as Ruby tangled her fingers in the silky blue locks, she leaned in closer to steal a kiss from Sapphire.

"I love you so much."

"I-I love you t-too," Sapphire managed to get out, the pleasure tightening in her core as she drew nearer and nearer to her release.

Finally, Sapphire came with a sharp cry of Ruby's name, her back arching as the pleasure washed over her body faster than she could follow. Her walls clenched around Ruby's fingers, trying to wring as much pleasure from them as she could.

Ruby held her tightly, moving her fingers as fast as she could through Sapphire's orgasm, trying to please her as much as she could.

"Ah-hahhh!" Sapphire cried out, her body trembling and then going limp. "Mm...R-Ruby..." Sapphire motioned for Ruby to stop and to come kiss her.

"You look so good right now," Ruby purred, pulling out and taking in all the beautiful details of Sapphire's body before kissing her.

"Mm...Ruby..." Sapphire flipped them over, pressing Ruby to the floor. "I want to taste you."

Sapphire gently sucked and nipped at Ruby's neck, one hand holding on to one of Ruby's and the other gently cupping one breast.

"Ah- Sapphy..." Her yelp of surprise turned into a low moan as cool hands and lips explored her. Ruby's fingers laced between Sapphire's and she held on tightly as her breath caught in her throat.

Sapphire gently massaged the breast under her hands, lips sucking dark marks over Ruby's neck and chest until she found one breast, licking over the nipple with a long, slow lap of her cool tongue. She squeezed her love's hand reassuringly.

Ruby gasped, arching her back. The cold that Sapphire brought her felt too good and she began to pant softly, letting out a few squeaks and moans.

The blue gem closed her lips around the nipple and began to suck, her free hand fondling the other one. She straddled Ruby's leg to grind her thigh into her hot sex, letting out a moan of sympathy at how wet the red gem was.

Ruby let out a sharp cry of pleasure, grinding herself against Sapphire's thigh. Her hand gripped her lover's tightly.

"P-please touch me," she whimpered while trying to reach Sapphire's head to kiss her.

Sapphire kissed Ruby, trailing her hand down to cup her sex lightly. She rubbed gently, trying to make sure Ruby was okay. She wanted nothing more than to bring the red gem pleasure, but stars, she was terrified of hurting her.

Ruby wasn't in pain, she was nervous. A low moan escaped her lips as Sapphire touched her, and she kissed back as passionately as she could.

"S-Sapphire..." Ruby moaned.

The blue gem wanted to do away with Ruby's nerves.

"What do you want?" She asked softly, switching nipples as she rubbed at Ruby's clit harder.

"All I want is you," Ruby moaned out, looking into Sapphire's eye. "P-please."

Sapphire smiled up at her lover, sucking at her skin. She left hickies down her stomach, stopping at her crotch. She looked up again as she hooked her arms around Ruby's hips.

"May I?" Sapphire asked, her mouth watering, ready to taste Ruby. She kissed the inside of Ruby's thighs as she waited for an answer.

"Y-yes please," Ruby practically begged, parting her legs slightly. She wanted her Sapphire more than anything.

Sapphire leaned forward and parted Ruby's dripping folds with a hard lick, immediately focusing on her aching clit. She held Ruby's hips down, and good thing, too, for she bucked up at the first lick. Sapphire moaned at Ruby's exquisite taste.

A loud cry escaped Ruby's lips.

"Oh my stars!" She tried to stay still, but with Sapphire's ministrations, it was impossible to hold back. "D-don't stop!”

The blue gem worked harder, sucking Ruby's clit into her mouth. Her tongue laved over the hard bud, trying to give her as much pleasure as she could. She moaned around her clit, glancing up at her red lover.

Ruby's nails dug into the dirt on the cave floor as she moaned softly, Sapphire's cool mouth bringing her more pleasure than she ever thought was possible.

"O-oh god, I love you," Ruby moaned.

Sapphire hummed her agreement, refusing to stop for even a moment. She traced Ruby's drooling entrance with one finger, looking up at her for permission.

"A-ah!" Ruby cried out in ecstasy, nodding quickly in an almost pleading way.

Sapphire sank one gentle finger into Ruby's heat, curling it up to find that sweet spot on her front wall. She punctuated this with a long, hard lick to her clit.

Ruby couldn't do anything but moan and buck her hips, her teeth digging into her lip. Everything her blue lover did was heavenly.

The blue gem lapped at Ruby's clit as she worked a second finger inside, pumping them slowly and curling them up to hit that sweet spot. She moaned against Ruby's clit, sucking it into her mouth and working it over in her mouth with her tongue.

Ruby's mouth hung agape. Words, sounds, even air refused to move past her lips as she took it all in. As soon as Sapphire hit her favorite spots, she found her voice and moaned out, not holding back. Her hands found Sapphire's hair and she ran her fingers through it.

Sapphire could have purred if she weren't so busy working Ruby towards orgasm; the way her lover sounded and the way her warm hands felt in her hair were divine. Sapphire decided that she needed to hear those sounds for the rest of her ageless existence, and worked even harder to get them to come out.

"Haaah!" Ruby let out a sharp cry as she bucked her hips. "I-I'm so close!" her breath caught in her throat, and finally, with a final buck of her hips, Ruby came, calling out her lover's name. "Sapphire!"

Stars filled Ruby's vision as she came, the pleasure temporarily binding her.

Sapphire saw her lover through every last second of her climax, only withdrawing her fingers once the tug of her walls lessened. She gave the red gem a few last licks to help her calm down before kissing her way up her toned stomach, pausing to suck one more hicky on her neck. She kissed Ruby tenderly, cuddling into her warmth.

Ruby whimpered when the feeling faded, but quickly came to once Sapphire's lips pressed against hers.

"You did so well, my Ruby," Sapphire praised, stroking her hair. "I love you."

"I love you more," she replied, before wrapping her arms around her small, icy frame.

Sapphire giggled, a cute little sound, as she buried her face in Ruby's neck, sighing contentedly. She felt so warm and comfortable with Ruby; it was like heaven.

Ruby's eyes began to drift closed as she rubbed Sapphire's back. The afterglow was just as good as the sex- this moment of peace was all she could ask for at the moment.

Sapphire felt so warm and safe. She began to drift to sleep, murmuring one last "I love you."

"I love you too." And with that, Ruby was out, still holding her laughy Sapphy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in rping with or commissioning me, head on over to my tumblr, Forever-Shipping-Lesbians, and shoot me a message!


End file.
